One Wild Ride
by blackhrt12
Summary: Hermione takes a liking to Sirius's Motorcycle


Disclaimer: I own nothing

It started so innocently; a touch on the back of her hand, a brush of his thigh against hers, and sometimes a small back rub that turned her crush into desire. She had fallen for the notorious bad boy. The kind of man her mother warned her about. 17 year old Hermione Granger was in lust with the scandalous Sirius Black. Yes, in lust; all she wanted to do was throw Sirius on his back and have her way with him. She needed a plan.

Hermione silently groaned into her toast. She sat at the kitchen table with the Weasley tribe. Remus, her former professor, sat to her right and the object of her lust sat across from her.

Remus, upon hearing her groan, "You feeling all right, Hermione?" he asked.

Turning her head, she smiled. "Oh, yes I'm just tired. Early morning and all"

Remus smiled back, satisfied with her answer. Hermione shoved the last piece of toast in her mouth and was about to grab the last piece when her hand collide with Sirius's hand.

Sirius's eyes locked with hers and the corners of his lips curled upwards. Hermione blushed.

'I'm sorry. You can take it if you want." She gestured to the bread. "I'm sure Mrs.Weasley will make more"

"Of course, I will" The den mother piped up from the end of the table.

"That's very kind of you, 'Mione" Sirius grasped the toast and placed it in front of him. Glancing in her direction again, he gave her one of his signature winks.

Hermione's face turned the color of her best friend's hair as she dropped her gaze to her lap.

"Hey Sirius, how's the bike coming along?" Harry asked his Godfather over the noise.

"She's a beauty. I'm thankful that Hagrid keep her in such good shape."

"Where is it? I would love to see it" Ron piped in, shoving another piece of bacon in his mouth.

"I moved it to my bedroom. I could clean that bike everyday." Sirius smiled.

Suddenly a plan was forming in Hermione mind.

Breakfast was soon over and the kitchen was cleared out except Hermione and Remus, who remained seating, and sipping their tea.

"Remus?" Her chocolate eyes turned to the werewolf.

"Hmmm?" he answered, but his eyes stayed on the page of his book.

Hermione fiddled with a loose piece of wood on the surface of the large table. "Never mind"

The seconds ticked by slowly. Hermione let out a long sigh. An annoyed Remus looked up from his book.

"What's on your mind, Hermione?"

"I need you help."

"With?" Remus gave her a puzzle look as he closed his book.

"Lust" Hermione blurted out. She quickly rose from the table and stood by the doorway.

"What?" The perplexed look was permanent on Remus face. " I…I..I can't help you with that"

Hermione sighed again. "You're right. You can't. Goodbye, Remus" She turned and walked out of the kitchen. The werewolf shook his head and muttered 'women'.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

"Ginny, I need your help" Hermione flopped down on her best friend's bed.

Applying the last bit of her lip gloss, Ginny joined her friend on the bed. "What's on your mind?"

"I need to know how to seduce someone"

Ginny squealed happily and threw her arms around her friend. "Oh Hermione, I'm so happy for you. You finally got your head out of those books."

"GINNY" Hermione scolded.

"It's true."

"Ginny, in all reality, I need your help."

"Ok. First, I don't need to know who it is, 'cause I have a good idea who it is. First, you…"

"GINNY, HURRY UP. WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE" her mother voice cut through her sentence.

Hermione eyes widened. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the burrow. Mom mentioned it at the breakfast table this morning. You weren't pay attention?"

'I guess not." Hermione shrugged

"You were thinking about one handsome wizard?" Ginny giggled, as she shoved the last bit of her clothes in her suitcase.

Hermione laughed along, "Yes, I was"

Grabbing her suitcase, Ginny quickly hugged her friend and then trusted something heavy in her hand. "Good luck" she whispered.

Hermione watched Ginny follow the Weasley's twins down the stairs. Ron followed behind them as he passed by, he leaned in and kissed Hermione cheek. "Bye 'Mione. Don't bore Harry too much"

"Bye, _Ronald_" Hermione smiled.

After all the Weasley had left, she looked down to see what Giiny have given her. Shoes. They were black high heeled lace-up shoes. Hermione smiled, wickly.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Later that evening, Sirius rose from the kitchen table and bid Remus a good night.

"Going up to spend more time with your bike?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, I haven't seen it for years. I'm going to finish polishing the fuel tank."

"Have fun" Remus joked.

Sirius reached his bedroom door and pushed it open, happily.

The sight that greeted him was unbelievable. Hermione sat astride on his classic bike. His eyes traveled up her high heeled, stocking clad legs, to her garter, panties, black push up bra. He breathed slowly as he locked eyes with her. Dark make-up encased her eyes. Her ruby lips parted as she licked her dry lips. He saw her raise her hand and dip her cowboy hat over her right eye.

He couldn't take her eyes off her. This was not the same Hermione that was at the dinner table two days ago. It was like one of his Muggle pictures had jumped off the glossy page and was standing in front of him. Sirius's pants were restricting his growing erection. Thinking fast before all the blood drained to his nether regions, he dug into his pocket and flicked his wand to shut and lock the door.

"Howdy cowboy" Hermione cooed.

Sirius could have came right there

"W..What is this?" Sirius inch his way towards her.

'This? Well, I really like you." Hermione glanced down at herself.

Sirius approached his motorcycle. He reached out and ran a hand over front wheel, the handlebars, then the seat; stopping short of Hermione panties. She looked at him through her eyelids. She waited for him to say something. Anything. Nervously, she fidgeted with her hat. Suddenly, she felt it being lifted off her head.

Sirius placed the hat snuggly on his hat. Hermione smiled to herself. 'Could he look sexier'?

"You went through on this trouble to seduce me?" Sirius slid a hand over her thigh

"Yes. I remembered a couple weeks ago, I overheard Harry telling Ron that you had a thing for umm….scantly clad women. I thought if I could look like them you would want me." Hermione confessed.

Sirius sighed. "Those women are nothing compared to you." He reached out and grabbed her head and brought his lips down to hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Sirius scooped her up from the cycle and placed her into his arms; without breaking the kiss. He deposited her on the nearby bed. He untangled his lips from hers and smiled at her. Hermione reached up to remove the hat, but was stopped by his strong hands.

"I'm keeping the hat on"

"Oh, well. I'm keeping the shoes on then" Hermione smirked. "How about a ride, cowboy?"

"Thought you never ask"

THE END


End file.
